baywatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Aloha, Baywatch
Aloha, Baywatch is the first episode of the tenth season of Baywatch Hawaii. Cast and Characters Starring *David Hasselhoff as Mitch Buchannon *Brooke Burns as Jessie Owens *Michael Bergin as Jack "JD" Darius *Brandy Ledford as Dawn Masterton *Michael Newman as Mike "Newmie" Newman *Simmone Jade Mackinnon as Allie Reese *Jason Momoa as Jason Ioane *Stacy Kamano as Kekoa Tanaka *Jason Brooks as Sean Monroe Guest Starring *Vince Klyn as Leon "Rock" Keaweamahi *Kalai Miller as Kai Colburn *Ben Wong as Hina's Father *Janel Parrish as Hina *Brian Keaulana as Brian Synopsis The episode starts with Mitch sitting on a beach in Hawaii. He is feeling depressed and completely burned out. A family is having a picnic on the same beach. The two kids, Eric and Hina go into the water and when a big wave comes, the children almost drown. The mother and father try to rescue their two kids but they almost drown too. Mitch realizes what is going on and comes to the rescue. He brings Eric and the mother back to the beach. Then he returns to the water and searches for Hina who is nowhere to be seen. He finally finds her in a lava tube and is able to bring her back to shore. Hina starts breathing again but is taken to the hospital in a coma. Later, a local lifeguard named Kelelie Rock Keaweamahi, visits Mitch. Rock realizes that Mitch isn't feeling too good. Mitch tells Rock that he is disappointed that Hina ended up in hospital; he should have gotten to her sooner. He tells Rock that if he had known the waters in Hawaii better, he would have found Hina sooner. The next morning, Mitch visits Rock in his lifeguard tower. Mitch has an idea he wants to talk to Rock about. The incident with Hina inspired Mitch to start a training center with the best lifeguards from all over the world. The idea is that all these top lifeguards will share their ideas and skills with one another. Mitch is convinced that Hawaii is the perfect place for the training center, because of all difficult conditions there, e.g. huge waves, sharp reefs and lava tubes. Rock thinks it is a great idea and Mitch decides to bring a group of five lifeguards from around the world to create the training team. He decides to let experienced lifeguard Sean Monroe lead the team. Sean had been an L.A. County lifeguard for then years before he moved to Hawaii five years ago. Jessie and J.D. from Baywatch are two of the lifeguards selected. Jessie does not want to go at first because she is training very hard for the Ironman Triathlon. But when J.D. tells her that the Ironman Triathlon takes place in Hawaii, she decides to go. J.D. also tells Jessie that Hawaii is the honeymoon capital of the world. Allie from Australia (9.16-9.17 "Baywatch Down Under") is also one of the chosen ones. She receives a package from Mitch containing a plane ticket and a bathing suit with the Baywatch Hawaii logo on it. The two remaining members are a young kid from Galveston, Texas named Jason, and a local lifeguard from Hawaii named Kekoa Tanaka. Meanwhile, Mitch goes to the hospital to see how Hina is doing. She is still in a coma but her father is convinced she will survive. The team members arrive in Honolulu. Jason from Texas immediately falls in love with Allie, but she tells Jason she is too old for him. When J.D. and Jessie arrive, Jessie and Allie are happy to see each other again. Jason decides to drive the car that will take them to Haleiwa. At the beach, J.D. runs through the dorm rooms looking for Jessie. When he opens the door, he sees Kekoa half dressed. J.D. immediately likes what he sees, and so does Kekoa. Later on the beach, Jessie kisses J.D. and finds out that his attention is somewhere else. Then Jessie sees Kekoa and knows she is in for some serious competition. During their first meeting, Sean tells everyone what this training team will do and how dangerous the waters surrounding Hawaii can be. Finally, Sean tells them that no one is guaranteed a spot on the team and it is his job to find the weakest link. One of the members will be eliminated. Of course none of them wants to be the weakest link and everyone is convinced that they will succeed. Later when Mitch is sitting at a restaurant on the beach, Hina and her father arrive. Hina has recovered and gives Mitch a lei made out of feathers. The lei will protect Mitch forever. Mitch is very happy that Hina has recovered and is very grateful for the present. Trivia *Jason Brooks joins the cast as Sean Monroe, Simmone Mackinnon joins the cast as Allie Reese (reprising her role from the season 9 two-parter "Baywatch Down Under"), Jason Momoa joins the cast as Jason Ioane, Stacy Kamano joins the cast as Kekoa Tanaka and Brandy Ledford joins the cast as Dawn Masterton. *Brandy Ledford is not introduced in this episode. Michael Newman does not appear in this episode. Beginning with this episode, the opening theme song "I'm Always Here" has been changed into an instrumental version. During the first season Jason refused to tell anyone his last name. However at the beginning of season 11, he is finally given a last name. *Beginning with this episode, the show is now called "Baywatch Hawaii". During the off-season, Baywatch moved from Los Angeles, California to Oahu, Hawaii. By doing so, the production team was also hoping to increase declining ratings. *The waverunners gets repainted red from yellow, and same with the lifeguard trucks. *During this season, it is clear that Mitch is still working back at the old Baywatch in Los Angeles, with his previous lifeguards from the past seasons, including April, Cody, Alex, Hobie, and all the lifeguards from the past. He is in charge of two Baywatch Headquarters in two different locations, in California and in Hawaii. See also *Season 10 Category:Episodes Category:Baywatch (Season 10) episodes